


Thrift Stores and Zebras

by CoffeeOnRainyDays



Series: Quiet with you [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dyslexic Gavin Reed, M/M, also! surprise surprise, anyway the main point is, bc im dyslexic and i thought it would be cool, crackish ig, dyslexic moments am i right?, especially since he says fuck kinda the same way i do i think, i didn't go to sleep so ig this isnt goodnight afterall, i dont even fucking know okay???, idk - Freeform, let me just say that - Freeform, shit is expensive though, that's it really, this was based on true events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeOnRainyDays/pseuds/CoffeeOnRainyDays
Summary: you thought this would have a plot, did you? well surprise motherfuckerjust me and my dyslexic moment projected onto Gavin.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Quiet with you [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697455
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Thrift Stores and Zebras

Thrifts stores are full of treasures. They have old jewelry and clothes and other trinkets, big and small, which tell a tale of time and is just absolute bullshit, but who is Gavin to judge?

Well, he's still going to judge anyway.

“Who the phck decided on these prices? I mean,  _ come on.” _

“Some of these would be considered relics, therefore their price would be considerably higher today then in their own times. Plus, the store needs to make a profit.”

“Shut the phck up, Nines, I didn't want an answer.”

Nines sighs. Humans could be so confusing, Gavin even more so. If they didn't want an answer then why ask the question?

They wander aimlessly throughout the store and Nines stops to admire a painting. It's simple, a few lines of color to make what looks like reeds in the wind, but not having a definite shape. 

_ Whack. _

The pillow falls to the floor.

Nines looks at the pillow and back to Gavin. His fingers are wrapped around another pillow with some decorative flowers.

“Do it again, Gavin. I dare you.”

Gavin huffs and puts the pillow back. “It's no fun when you dare me to do it.”

They split ways again and the next time they see each other is when Gavin points out a table centerpiece.

“That phcking zebra is $40. $40!”

“...”

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Gavin.”

He frowns as Nines fights back a smile. He fails, of course, and starts to laugh.

“Gavin, I love you but-” Nines gestures to the centerpiece, more brown-and-yellow than black-and-white, and says, “That's a fucking giraffe.”

“.... Phck.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't noticed, THIS WAS BASED IN A TRUE EVENT THAT HAPPENED TO ME IN THE STORE.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
